Dua Lebih Baik daripada Satu
by Quinnfy
Summary: Bagi Yoongi; dua itu lebih baik daripada satu. Ini bukan soal hitung-hitungan. Tapi ini soal prinsip. Toh, tidak semua orang berprinsip sama seperti itu 'kan? College!Au. TAEGI VGA with MINYOON JIMSYU


Pelunas janji pada saudara jauh Min Suga yang baru saja pulih; maafkan jika terlalu jauh dari harapan. Terus semangat^^b

.

.

Taehyung menyukai Yoongi.

Sederhana. Tidak rumit apalagi dengan alasan yang _belibet_. Bagi Taehyung—rasa suka merupakan suatu yang sederhana, tidak butuh alasan apalagi pengklafisikasian strata maupun kasta. Juga bukan merupakan sesuatu yang salah atau terkesan dusta. Karena pada hakikatnya rasa suka adalah sama. Sama-sama indah. Sama-sama menyenangkan.

.

.

Taehyung menyukai Yoongi.

Tidak jelas kapan dimulainya. Rasa itu mendadak ada, dan Taehyung _ogah_ memusingkan diri untuk mengingat-ingatkejadian seperti itu. Masih banyak hal penting yang bisa disimpan di labirin otaknya. Masih juga sesederhana itu untuk menyukai Yoongi tanpa repot memusingkan perasaan yang terhampar. Taehyung bukan orang rumit. Tidak mau menjadi orang rumit pula. Hidup sudah rumit, jika tidak menyetel diri sedikit _kendor_ —maka akan terasa lebih rumit.

.

.

Yoongi itu pacar sahabatnya.

Park Jimin nama sahabat kentalnya. Nama pacar Yoongi yang disukai nurani Taehyung. Teman lengket sehidup semati sejak jaman masih menjadi benih sperma—katanya, kalau mengungkapkan kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung. Tapi baginya masa bodoh. Toh rasa suka pada dasarnya berhakikat suci. Selama tidak dinodai dengan keinginan buruk. Misalnya; _suka menjerumuskan orang pada kegiatan dosa_. Jadi Taehyung merasa semuanya biasa saja meski kata dunia itu runyam. _Halah!_ Persetan pada dunia. Tahu apa soal hati kecil manusia yang dirundung rasa suka.

.

.

Taehyung mengenal Yoongi dari Jimin.

Wah. Sebenarnya jika setan dalam diri Taehyung menang taruhan dengan sisi malaikatnya, Taehyung boleh menyalahkan Jimin soal ini. Tiada akibat tanpa sebab. Tiada rasa suka karena terbiasa. Jimin sering membawa Yoongi _nginep_ di apartemennya. Padahal Taehyung juga tinggal disana, hanya berbeda kamar. Lama-lama Yoongi jadi terbiasa _bersliweran_. Entah di apartemen atau di ingatan Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung terbiasa dengan lelaki mungil berkulit pucat itu. Lalu rasa sukanya tumbuh begitu saja. Sama seperti sebelumnya; rasa suka itu _sederhana._

.

.

Yoongi lebih tua daripada mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah. Malah sepertinya tidak penting untuk dibahas mahasiswa tingkat tiga seperti Taehyung atau Jimin. Satu kampus namun beda program pendidikan. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah tidak bersekolah. Bekerja sebagai _rapper underground_ —dan merintis usaha memproduseri lagu secara sederhana. Yoongi pekerja keras. Taehyung suka. Yoongi terbilang sukses, sebab ia bekerja keras. Taehyung suka mendengar ceritanya lewat binar mata Jimin yang terlihat penuh kebanggaan ketika bercerita mengenai kekasihnya.

.

.

Taehyung menyukai Yoongi.

Apa adanya. Sesederhana itu. Tidak peduli jika Yoongi galak. Kadang menertawakan Jimin yang curhat berselubung bersenandung lagu 'Bojo Galak' dari penyanyi dangdut lokal yang sedang hits. Tidak peduli jika Yoongi cuek dan acuh soal penampilannya. Tidak peduli jika Yoongi sering menjajah kulkas serta sofa di depan televisi untuk rebahan. Tidak peduli jika malam-malam gelap, erangan serak menggaung di dinding apartemen. Yang menjadikan Taehyung terjaga semalaman dengan memegang gelas pada satu sisi telinga dan luberan sabun pada tangan lainnya.

.

.

Toh bukan hal yang munafik jika Taehyung menyimpan hasrat pada Yoongi. Nafsu lelaki— _naluriah_ tergugah jika disuguhi. Yoongi tidak tahu aturan; ia kadang suka memakai celana kelewat pendek jika bersliweran di apartemen Jimin. Melupakan seonggok manusia yang melatih _burung_ untuk tidak berontak. Kulit Yoongi putih, mulus, tanpa cacat seperti kulit model-model iklan. Padahal dia laki-laki. Dan kaosnya yang kadang mencetak segelembung dada yang mengundah syahwat ke udara.

Toh Taehyung tidak menampik. Di balik mata yang terpejam dan mimpi yang keenakan, ada bayang Yoongi yang menghiasi. Lalu ditertawakan Jimin keesokan paginya ketika sprei dan selimut teronggok di _laundry_.

"Makanya cari pacar. Agar manimu tidak terhambur hanya berbekal mimpi," ejekan Jimin selalu sama. Diulang-ulang. Tapi Taehyung tidak jengah. Hanya saja cukup menjawab dalam hati jika bayang pacar temannyalah yang membuat burungnya _bertingkah_. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan Jimin jika mendengar sengau Taehyung soal mimpinya.

Menyengir ala meme atau malah melayangkan satu kepalan tempeleng?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

Kata Jimin, Yoongi itu sedikit _binal._

Taehyung tahu. Pepatah lama, _rapper_ hebat soal urusan berlit berbelit lidah. Atau menggunakan lidah. Jimin bercerita dengan bangga, seolah _pamer_. Padahal cerita membantu Taehyung berimajinasi dengan segenggam sabun di tangan ketika di kamar mandi. Toh Taehyung juga mendengar rintihan-rintihan ghaib ketika malam-malam membayang. Serak suara Yoongi keesokan paginya menjadi bukti bahwa ia bukan orang yang malu-malu meminta lebih. Taehyung juga kadang mengintip, mungkin Jimin berbaik hati memberinya bahan bermain sabun—atau sudah lupa ketika gairah menyerang logika kepala. Jadi Taehyung bisa mengiyakan observasi Jimin. Yoongi itu sedikit _binal._

.

.

Taehyung menyukai Yoongi.

Tapi siang itu berbeda. Entah kenapa malaikat sisi baiknya tersungkur ditendang setan, jadi Taehyung sedikit gelap mata. Melihat Yoongi dengan celana pendek hitam, dan asyik meracik kopi di dapur membuat syahwat Taehyung perlahan naik. Burungnya berontak, protes karena semalam hanya puas dengan kocokan sabun. Membayangkan Yoongi merintih bebas di bawah siksaan kelaminnya yang menghujam dalam.

Jadi Taehyung memeluk Yoongi erat. Dengan kelamin berdiri yang menggesek belahan pantatnya. Nafas panas yang menerpa tengkuk. Dan suara _rendah_ yang sarat akan birahi.

"Jangan katakan apapun—"

"—aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya 'kan?"

Yoongi tergagap. Terkunci diantara konter dengan kelamin Taehyung yang menggesek gemas. Oh tunggu—Yoongi _tersenyum_.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak _buta_. Tidak pula tidak peka. Melihat bagaimana kawan pacarnya berkabut gairah ketika menatap pahanya, atau memperhatikan bibirnya ketika bicara membuat Yoongi cukup tahu. Taehyung punya atensi lebih. Dan _sengaja_ —ketika bercinta Yoongi suka diintip. Didengarkan desahannya sehingga menggugah birahi orang. Toh dia tidak keberatan. Baginya; _dua lebih baik daripada satu._

Yoongi bergeming. Diam tidak menolak. Bagi Taehyung lampu hijau. Jadi lidahnya mulai menjelajah tengkuk belakang Yoongi; menjilat, mengecup, bertindak semaunya. Dan satu jari merambat naik mengenai bibir empuknya untuk mengusap erotis. Yoongi menurut. Terengah oleh rangsangan Taehyung yang terasa pas di bawah sana. Taehyung tidak memakai apapun dibalik celana kolornya. Terasa nyata dan dekat.

Taehyung terasa _keras_ ; _**panjang**_ dan _**tebal**_.

Rasanya bagian bawah Yoongi mendamba untuk dijajah habis-habisan. Pasti _enak_. Puas dan penuh. Jadi Yoongi ikut andil—seolah bergerak malu-malu, padahal ingin mendengar geram seksi dari Taehyung.

" _Enghh—sofa, jebal—"_

Sebelum akhirnya kakinya melemas dengan ciuman Taehyung. Dan tubuhnya mendesak untuk ditiduri.

.

.

Taehyung melontarkan sumpah serapah terkotor. Dari tenggorokan hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar nikmat. Mulut Yoongi bukan main memanjakan kelaminnya. Tidak muat semua, Taehyung _lebih panjang_ dari Jimin—tapi servisnya memuaskan. Tidak heran jika Jimin membanggakan sebutan _tongue technology_ soal pacarnya.

Lidah dilibatkan. Hisapan dilibatkan. Dan mata sipit yang berbinar bahagia ketika mengulumnya menjadikan Taehyung mendongak gelisah. Terlalu luar biasa mendapat servis luar biasa.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya Taehyung menarik Yoongi untuk rebahan di sofa. Melucuti kaos dan pakaian lainnya. Lalu mulutnya bergantian menjelajah dengan jarinya. Kulit Yoongi mulus, padahal ia cakap tidak doyan perawatan. Taehyung jadi gemas untuk menjelajah kesana sini. Mengecup, menjilatdan memperlakukan seenaknya. Semakin senang jika Yoongi merintih.

"Dadamu besar. Apa Jimin tidak pernah protes?"

"Jika cukup untuk dua orang, kenapa harus protes?"

 _Kode telak_ bagi Taehyung memutus logikanya. Yoongi mengijinkan. Memberinya waktu untuk tunduk pada nafsu purba yang meronta di balik kolor yang menonjol.

Taehyung meremas gemas dengan dua tangannya yang lebar. Menyentil ujungnya sedangkan lututnya menggesek kelamin Yoongi yang berdiri. Yoongi menciap tidak tahu diri; keenakan. Servis Taehyung itu liar—berantakan namun memancing untuk lebih. Sedangkan Jimin pelan, mendahulukan kenikmatan dan kesan mendalam.

" _A-ahh—T-taehyung enghh—"_

Yoongi menciap lagi ketika jemari Taehyung menyusup ke lorongnya. Jemarinya kurus, ramping—panjang. Langsung kena. Membuatnya kacau dalam desakan tubuh Taehyung yang sibuk memeta. Lalu dengan cepat jarinya beranak pinak di dalam, menjadi tiga. Mengoyak paksa hingga Yoongi terengah basah. Menyembur di perut Taehyung tanpa disentuh.

"Enak?"

Taehyung menyusup begitu saja ketika jarinya ditarik. Mengabaikan ukuran kelaminnya yanglebih panjang dan tebal. Lalu menggempur paksa hingga Yoongi tersendat.

" _P-pelan—ngghh t-tae"_

Terguncang keras hingga punggung mulusnya beradu dengan kulit sofa. Licin karena keringat. Bersemangat karena gairah. Kaki Yoongi dibuka lebar. Lubangnya dianiyaya dengan hantaman keras—hingga Yoongi ragu, mungkinkah esoknya ia memiliki bekas kemerahan yang sama dengan pinggul Taehyung yang menggeseknya?

 _ **Dalam.**_

 _Kuat._

Dan _akurat_.

Mungkin karena Taehyung _panjang_. Atau sudut presisinya yang mudah dijangkau. Jadi tangan Yoongi menggerit kepala sofa setiap kali dihantam, bibirnya terkuak mendesahkan vokal _'ah'_ yang tercekat berulang-ulang. Nikmat bukan main. Apalagi Taehyung mengulum pucuk dadanya bergantian. Yoongi tidak peduli soal kelaminnya yang terabai—ia bisa datang tanpa disentuh!

Lalu Jimin mendadak datang.

Lagaknya mereka lupa mengunci pintu. Terhasut gairah menjadikan sepersekian detik hantaman Taehyung berhenti. Menanti dengan was-was. Namun Jimin melempar jaket _denim_ nya tak peduli. Malah mendudukkan diri di sofa _single_ sebelah mereka. Matanya menatap dan tangannya sibuk melucuti bawahan.

"Oh. Hai Jim," Taehyung menyapa kasual. Kembali meneruskan hantaman kelaminnya pada titik nikmat Yoongi.

'A-akh—'

Dan Yoongi mendesau berisik lagi. Respon manis menyambut kedatangan _pacarnya._

"Nikmati saja dulu. Nanti giliranku," Jimin membebaskan syahwatnya yang berontak dengan mengelus kelaminnya perlahan. Sambil matanya tidak lepas mengamati Yoongi yang dikukung Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jimin _tahu._ Yoongi juga menginginkan _afeksi_ Taehyung. Yoongi _**lebih suka**_ dua daripada satu. Taehyung sahabatnya, jadi Jimin tidak keberatan. Malah baginya _panas_ —melihat topeng galak nan judes yang dipakai Yoongi, tergeletak begitu saja kalau sudah disetubuhi.

"Oh. Oke," jadi Taehyung bergerak lebih beringas. Lebih dalam dengan satu tangan melingkari leher Yoongi ketika melakukan hantaman. Menyiksa jalur nafas Yoongi yang membuat bibirnya terbuka, dan salivanya meleleh erotis.

' _l-lepas—ukhh t-taeehh'_

Yoongi merengek; namun sisi purbanya berontak. Semakin dalam cekikan Taehyung; semakin hasratnya melonjak tinggi. Toh ia semakin terangsang ketika nafasnya sesak. Semakin sesak ketika netranya melihat Jimin yang _mengocok_. Lalu menghambur berdua dengan Taehyung yang menyembur panas di dalam lorongnya. Kejang tanpa suara ketika ia sampai. Dan terbatuk mengais udara setelahnya. Tapi Yoongi puas.

"Giliranku, Sugar—"

Jimin mengambil alih setelah Taehyung melepaskan diri. Membiarkanlelehan cairan kental menjejaki sofa. Jimin tidak ambil pusing. Memulai sesi bercintanya dengan ciuman halus—meski tahu Yoongi lemas karena keluar dua kali.

" _J-jim—mmm"_

Jimin menyesaki lorongnya. Tidak seketat biasanya—tapi Jimin lebih besar meski tidak sepanjang Taehyung. Mendoronggerakannyadengan hati-hati dan mengubah posisi Yoongi menjadi bertumpu di pangkuannya. Digerakkan seenaknya naik turun sambil dikecupi halus. Pelan, berirama dan menyiratkan penuh kasih sepasang pasutri.

Taehyung melirik _iri._ Tangan Jimin menguleni pantat Yoongi—sedangkan ia tadi tidak sempat. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia bisa meminta ganti, atau mungkin melakukan tamparan gemas dan mendesar ciap mengenaskan itu dari bibir Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi bilang, dua lebih baik daripada satu.

Jadi kesempatan itu datang _lagi_. Keesokan keesokan harinya lagi. Yoongi terhimpit diantara Taehyung dan Jimin. Bugil dipeluk gairah. Digerakkan sembarangan. Dikecup sembarangan. Yang tadinya menangis karena merasa tidak muat—sekarang malah mengerang keenakan karena diserang dengan dua ritme hantaman yang berbeda.

Jika Taehyung menekan; Jimin menarik. Jika Jimin menekan; Taehyung menarik. Terus menerus hingga tubuh Yoongi bingung meresponnya selain mencengkeram erat dua kelamin di lorongnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sugar?"

' _enghhh—J-jimin hh'_

Bibir tebal Jimin merambat meraup puting kirinya. Menggulirkannya dengan lidah dan menggert kulit sensitifnya dengan gigi. Sedangkan tekanan di bawah sana sedikit lebih cepat hingga tangan Yoongi harus menggerit bahu Jimin mencari tumpuan.

"Dua lebih baik daripada satu 'kan?"

Taehyung menghentak sedikit lebih dalam. Jarinya menarik puting kanan Yoongi yang membengkak, bibirnya menawan kulit bahu dan punggung Yoongi dengan lebam ciuman. Dan pekikan putus asa terlontar lagi dari Yoongi.

Disana. Diatas tempat tidur Jimin yang berantakan dan berderit bergoyang. Yoongi membuktikan jika dua lebih baik daripada satu. Setidaknya untuk kasus ini. Setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya untuk birahinya sendiri.

Tapi tidak tahu; apa ini juga berarti sama untuk orang lain?

.

.

End.


End file.
